Dinner Time!
Log Title: Dinner Time! Characters: Katie, Mel Date: September 26, 2006 Players: Bzero (Mel), Carrie (Katie) Summary: Katie and Mel stop by Subway. Category:2006 Category:Logs As logged by Mel - Tuesday, September 26, 2006, 8:17 PM 2003 Dodge Ram 2500 Crew Cab Whee, the inside of a truck. Katie smiles a little, looking up at the storm. "Nope, looks like it's gonna blow over." She smiles a bit. "Still, good for us, we can stop for gas, a pee break, and whatever else we need." Mel says, "Maybe some dinner? I'm getting kind of, like, hungry..." ;Mel :Mel is a pretty young woman, with small almond-shaped eyes and a large mane of wavy brown hair, pulled back in a messy ponytail. She's wearing blue khakis, a black "Vampire: The Masquerade" T-shirt, and a pair of rectangular blue-tinted eyeglasses. Katie smiles a little at that and nods. "Sure, if there's a place in that town. Not very big... I'm sure it'll have something, though." Mel nods. "I'm easy to please. I can eat, like, anything." Katie laughs a little bit at that and nods. "Good thing, for being out here, definitely." Katie hairfluffs slightly, relaxing in her seat. Mel snicker. "Well, living in the dorm, sometimes it seem I had to subsist on ramen and roasted dust bunnies." Katie winces just a little at that, shivering. "Yuck." Mel looks over and grins. "Well, maybe not the dust bunnies, really. Found a bar that had dollar chili, tho... lives on that for a while." Katie nods a little at that. "Well, I'd HOPE not dust bunnies. Dollar chili, huh? Sounds good." Mel says, "Actually, it really is. I still run out for some when I'm up late putting, like, the magazine together." She smiles hungrily. Katie laughs a little at that, nodding a little. "Yeah. I remember days like that. I have to kill myself with exercise, whenever it's the off season. because when I'm out here, a lot of drive-thru food and such gets eaten, for lack of time." Mel snickers. "Yeah. Must be tough to keep that Barbie-like figure when you're, like, living on McDonald's." Katie laughs and rolls her eyes. "Or Subway meatball sandwiches." Mel ooohs. "That sounds yummy!" Mel's eyes glaze over a little. Katie laughs a little more and nods. "Foot long meatball sandwich on honey oat bread, with American cheese, oregano and parmesan, honey mustard, light mayo, lettuce and tomatoes.." She smiles more. Mel mmms. "You're making my mouth water." Mel teases, "And not in the usual way." Mel glances over and grins. Katie laughs a little at that, rolling her eyes. "Wonder if this place is big enough to have one. Hopefully so. If it is, I'm stopping now." Mel says, "Works for me. I can eat pretty much anywhere, tho." Katie laughs a little and shrugs. "well, you said it sounded good, anyway. It does to me, as well." Mel nodnods. Katie smiles and scritches, looking out at the town, spotting a sign and smiling, watching for the turn in. "And there it is..." Mel w00ts! Katie rubs her hands, parking he truck and turning it off. "Here we are.... Now, for some serious eating." Mel hops out of the truck. Katie grins, hopping out, and opening the door up for you. Mel hurries into the Subway. Katie laughs a little, walking in behind, looking over at the counter happily. "Mmm." Mel looks around. "When do they close? I hope we're not coming in at the last moment." Katie hmms a little at that, shaking her head. "Shouldn't be..." She grins a little. "Even if we were, I'd know where to move on for a 24 hour interstate one." Mel hops up and looks at all the meats and toppings. Katie grins, walking right over, and rattling off her usual order, promptly, watching as it moves along the line. Mel takes more time to ponder while you order. Katie smiles at Mel, laughing just a little, watching her order getting finished up, rattling the toppings and such off as they're put on, then getting baked Lays chips, and a Mello Yello to drink. Mel ponders a moment, then orders a chicken parmesan, with lettuce, tomato, and mayo. Mel has them add some oregano. Katie smiles a little at that, raising her eyebrows and listening. "Hmm. Sounda kinda light." Mel looks over. "Yeah? It's health food." She giggles, and gets a Mountain Dew and some cookies. The person behind the counter tells Mel they only have Coke products, and points to the self-serve beverage machine. Mel shrugs and gets her food and a cup, going over to the machine and making a suicide. Katie smiles and slips over, hairfluffing Mel. "Oooh. I remember those. School was a long time ago, but..." She laughs. Mel grins and sits down with her unholy beverage concoction. Katie settles in across, with her sandwich and drink. "Still, the food is getting better, for colleges and high schools. Stuff like walking tacos are making their way in. Definitely an improvement." Mel shrugs. "I wouldn't know. I live in the magazine office, now, basically, and eat whatever I can carry in or have delivered." Katie smiles a little at that, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "I should take you to places with stuff like that, then." Mel grins around bites of sandwich. "I wouldn't complain!" Katie nods a little at that. "I'm sure not. Though I'd feel naughty for my own weight, and yours." Mel snickers. "I'm not too worried about my weight. I'll skate it off." Katie laughs a little at that and nods, considering it. "I suppose not. I know I'll work it off, if I gain anything from this." She eats down half her sandwich quickly, after talking. Mel just ordered a six-inch, which she quickly devours as well. Katie smiles, eating her other half, quickly, as well. "Good stuff." Mel nods. "I feel better now." She gets up for a drink refill. Mel says, "So, are we calling it a day of stormchasing?" Katie hmms a little and shrugs. "Depends on how much weather is still going on. It's still early. We can't chase after dark, mind you, but..." She ponders. Mel sips her drink. "Well, I'm ready to get back out there, when you are!" Mel throws away her trash. Katie smiles, getting her drink and chips for the road, and walking out. "right."